Twilight Zombies
by 1EA0DAD3
Summary: Sora and Roxas are brothers they are preparing for the first day of school at Twilight Town. What happens when a pandemic zombie virus spreads to Twilight Town and other countries, this is a story of love and survival. Yaoi/Straight Sora x Roxas, Sora x Kairi, Roxas x Naminé, Story is still ongoing... AU LEMON! Don't Like! Don't Read! Not for children!


**laimer: I DO NOT OWN SORA, ROXAS, VENTUS, VANITAS, AXEL, RIKU... KINGDOM HEARTS, (although I really wanna own them) BTW Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney... Also, I don not own Counter-Strike, Left 4 Dead, Half-Life they are owned by ValVe**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Roxas x Sora) (Ventus x Vanitas), Straight Pairings(Sora x Kairi) (Roxas x Namine), OneShot**

**Pairings: Sora x Roxas, Sora x Kairi, Roxas x Namine**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Hurt, Romance, Angst, Suspense, Horror, Friendship, Action, Drama**

**AN: I am new to writing FanFic so expect some typo, grammatical errors and mispellings... Reviews make me happy alsoo Sora and Roxas too. This story is still not completed and also it is a oneshot. Expect updates every two days or every week due to busy school schedule. ****_BTW, this is my new account, I lost access to my old account so I created a new one_****. Thanks for Reading!**

* * *

Nobody's PoV **Day 0 Time: 0900H**

Roxas slowly opened his eyes to see a brunet similing at him. Roxas let out a groan and rolled over in his soft and comfortable bed. He tried to go back to sleep, but...

"Roooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxasssssssss! Time to wake up little brother!" Roxas just ignored his big brother, and starts to doze of again.

Nothing.

"Okay if you don't want to wake im just gonna take a shower." Sora then, get his towel and prepare to go shower. Sora and Roxas don't mind stripping clothes in front of their eyes, they share the same room and of course their brothers. Sora then after getting naked went to their bathroom to take a hot shower.

Sora and Roxas Room is quite medium size, you can fit about 3 persons in their soft and comfortable bed. Their room also has its own Bathroom so they don't have to go out of their room just to take a leak. Tomorrow is the first day of school at the Twilight Town International Academy, it is a private school but their parents even they just a middle class family can afford the tuition fee and other misc fees in that Private School. That may be the cause why Roxas won't wake up because he wants to enjoy the last day of summer.

Roxas is Sora's little brother, Sora takes care of Roxas when their Parents are on Business Trip or away from Vacation. Sora is an happy-go-lucky guy let's just call him umm... an extrovert while Roxas is just the opposite of Sora, he is always alone and keeps things by himself, let's just call him an introvert. Sora is 16 and Roxas is just only 15 yrs old. When their parents are away Sora cooks breakfast to dinner, cleans the house while Roxas is just in their room watching TV, playing PS3, and playing Computer Games.

Roxas is still faking his sleep so he can lure Sora away for a moment, Roxas has his own dark secret, he dreams about Sora stroking his member and even sucking it. He never told it to Sora of cause because his brother might think that he is gay. But Roxas know that he isn't it is just some kind of obsession to Sora.

Roxas upon hearing that Sora will take a hot shower, thinks that he can do that thing when boys are stressed, Roxas get a lube at their drawer, he keeps a "baby oil" just for this scenario. He quickly slid down his boxer, revealing a 6 inchs member, he moaned when he saw it, he applied some baby oil and starts to massage its head (he moan Sora's name). He knows that Sora might finish taking the shower and see him do that, but he doesn't care about it, because their parents are not at home and he wan't to see Sora do it to him, he imagines Sora touching his member and stroking it up and down. He stroke his member and moaned Sora' name louder then... the bathroom door opened and revealed a naked Sora with his towel covering half of his body.

"Roxas! What's happening I hear you moaning..." Upon seeing what Roxas was doing he froze. Roxas immediately covered his member with sheets and his face was all red.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"N-nothing." Yelled by Roxas.

"Then why are you moaning my name?" Sora asked.

"I wasn't!" Roxas protest. Sora went to Roxas side at the bed.

"Look what you did" Sora saw his member is getting hard. He pulled off the sheets to reveal Roxas hard member.

"You got to wait so I could join you!" Sora with a seductive smile. Sora removed the Towel from his body revealing his growing member.

He asked Roxas "Can I..?" Roxas nodded, and he felt Sora's hand touching his member as Sora's member is growing into a 8 inchs dick. Sora applied some "baby oil" to his hand and to his 8inch member, as he stroke Roxas' member with passion (Roxas moans) as a bead of pre-cum leaking out.

"Sora!... ngg.. ahh...don't stop...Im almost.. there..." Roxas also touch and stroke Sora's member and they both moan their names as that cum sensation is coming. Roxas began to stroke Sora's member with speed, making Sora moan louder and a pre-cum is leaking also, as Sora also stroke Roxas' member , making Roxas moan his name "Sora!".

"Roxas!... ahhh...ngg... stop... im about to..." Sora came to Roxas' hand and to his face. "Sora!...nggg...im about to...ahhhh..." Roxas exploded to Sora's hand and to his chest. Roxas lick the tip of Sora's member upon cumming and also his face, that made Sora moan louder, he licked Sora's member and tasted it like a sea-salt ice cream flavour. Sora lick his hands with Roxas' cum and evetually enjoying it. Making Roxas moan his name loud.

They were both tired and decided to stay at their both for few minutes.

Few minutes later...

Sora and Roxas cleaned their mess and they both took hot shower, their bathroom can fit about three people inside, they don't have any bathub only a shower.

Sora:"So that is what your'e doing when I was away or at cooking breakfast or taking a shower? Roxas?"

Roxas:"..." Roxas face is still red and he doesn't espond. "Roxas, say something."

"I don' do it regularly, ii-its j-just I really want to do it with you, b-bbut y-ou m-ight s-ay that I am g-ay a-nd I d-on't k-now if your'e g-gonna aa-gree to do it..." Roxas explained. "But you never asked if I am okay with it, Roxas, of course I will agree because that what boys do when they feel lonely and when they are stressed, Im more stressed because, y'know that I'm the one that always prepares food, clean the house and ...". -Sora

Roxas: "Ss-so its o-okay for you?" Roxas face brightenned up.

Sora: "Of course." Sora started to smile.

Roxas: "You don't think that I am a gay, Sora?" Roxas face is beginning to worry.

Sora: "No, your'e not a gay because , y'know I sometimes I want to ask to do it."

Sora: "Okay now I need to prepare breakfast or maybe lunch, what time is it anyway?"

Roxas: "It's about 11am"

Sora: "Oh, then I will prepare Lunch then, Roxas you may want to prepare your bag for tomorrow, y'know its the first day of school tomorrow" and with that Sora left the room.

Roxas: "Right."

Roxas began to prepare things for tomorrow and after that, he booted up the computer and the TV.

TV: "...a recent report that there is a spreading virus, possibly a pandemic one that kills people instantly..." Roxas then switched the channel.

TV: "We have confirmed reports of a pandemic virus that hit the Middle East and the small part of U.S., the CDC is currently investigating the source of the virus, the President says that they have a complete control of the incident... In other news..." Roxas then switched off the TV.

Roxas then started to play "Counter-Strike: Global Offensive", "He selected the Competitive Mode (Joining the Counter-Terrorist Force), Roxas' name that game is "KeyofDestiny", He purchased a P228 Pistol and shot the Terrorist in the head, after he purchased the weapon. "Haha, Bulls Eye!", Roxas then continued to play CS:GO" until Sora finish cooking their lunch.

"Roxas, lunch is ready!", with that Roxas left the game and locked the Computer. "Wow Sora, I dunno that you can cook all of these by yourselft.". "Mom taught me how to cook when we where kids and 'til now.", "Yeah well I couldn't even remember that, but I think that's when Dad taught me how to use a gun. Roxas really loved Guns especially pistols, their Dad is working at the Special Forces and their Mom is a secretary of the First Lady. Their dad is "Cloud Strife", even he is a Special Forces he can be home whenever he wan't that's why he can teach Roxas to shoot at the firing range. Sora hate guns he really doesn't want to kill people even though in the games like Counter-Strike, nor Left 4 Dead he can't even aim to kill some Zombies in the game. So, when Roxas is being taught on how to use a gun, Sora is taught on how to take care of his little brother and how to maintain their house, like cooking and cleaning the house.

They finished eating lunch.

**Time: 1200H**

Sora and Roxas are on their room again. Sora is using the computer, playing Kingdom Hearts IV. While, Roxas is on the bed reading on an Android Phone, he is reading a FanFiction. Few minutes later... "So Roxas, have you ever watch a porn?" Sora asked, while eating. "What? Of course not" Roxas face became red in an instant. "Then how could you be so good in what you did "a little while ago"". "Well I dunno I admit that I read fanfictions, maybe that's why I was good." Roxas face became normal again. "Okay then". Sora

Roxas: "So tomorrow is the first day of school, I hope it will be great for me and for you."

"Yeah, well I will make sure its the best first day ever!" Sora said with a big grin. Roxas laughed a bit, made Sora laugh too.

Roxas: "You know Sora.."

Roxas: "I envy you."

Sora: "Why?"

Roxas: 'Because you can be happy even though our parents are not here and even your'e alone"

Roxas: "I wanted to be like you, y'know, being always happy even in times of a problem." Roxas started to shred tears.

Sora: "You know what, I envy you too, because you can show what you really feels, if you're sad then you're sad, if you're happy then you still looks sad..., Roxas stop crying, Im here I will always be here to protect you whatever happens."

Roxas: Attempts to stop his tears, "Sora, I-i love you, as a brother and as a best friend, but maybe more than a brother."

Sora: "Its okay Roxas, I love you too."

**Time: 1400H**

Roxas PoV

Sora and I are technically brothers, but the reality is, I wasn't really Sora's brother. Sora is an only son of Mr. and Mrs. Strife. When I was a child my Parents died in a car accident and I am lucky to be alive. No one of my nephews and other family's want's to take care of me so the police, sent me into an orpanage. Starting that day, I became sad, everytime I think something about what happened to my parents, it makes me down. And then one day, Sora came to the orphanage and he is searching for a brother, and then he picked me eventhough I am a sad person. Starting that day, he makes me happy, just like he do to other people he makes them always happy as I am, eventhough they have problems.

I met Kairi a lovely girl and a childhood friend of Sora, she is a red head , with a cereulean eyes and a beautilful face. Riku a tall, silver head man, he is older than me and Sora. I think he is already seventeen by now. He always competes with Sora using a wooden sword and of course Riku wins everytime.

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas.-Are you okay?"

"Im okay Sor, I just remembered something."

"Hey don't call me that, or else I will call you Roxy"

"I like it better when you call me Roxy, ahaha"

"Hey Roxas let's do it again, this time using our mouths"

"Okay"

**Roxas PoV Time: 1800H**

Sora kissed Roxas passionately. After he broke the kiss."Let's get started then." Roxas felt his pant's getting tighter.

"What was that for Sora?" A blush on Roxas face.

"Uhh, nothing I just wanna try to kiss you, that's all" Sora's face turned red.

"Sora!" I gasped as I felt his hand on my boxers. I've already removed my shirt and started to work on removing his pants and boxers. I could feel his hand massaging my member. I moaned his name "Sora!".

"You're enjoying this Roxas?" Sora with a seductive grin.

"Yes, just...ugh..just...don't say that were young to do t-this.. I've wanted to do this with you for a very long t-time.. J-just let's get started...Sora" Roxas with a worried look.

"Sora started to suck one of my nipples sweetly, I moaned his name loud. He sucked my other nipples all the way down to my boxers. As I felt his warm mouth almost at my arching hard member. "Sora...ngg...please..." I moaned as Sora removed my boxers using his teeth. He smiled when he saw my 7 inch hard on length. _When did Sora get so good at this without watching any porn? (Porn sites were blocked by our parents so we can't watch even though we want)_ I thought to myself I then felt a hot air on the tip of my member and looked at him shocked.

"Do you want me to start now?..." Sora asked teasingly. I nodded. Then... I could feel his tounge swirl, suck... my member. I couldn't take it anymore. "Sora...ngg...i'm about to cum!...ahhh." I screamed as I came right to his mouth. He swallowed every last of my cum. "Yummy. It taste like Sea-Salt Ice Cream." He smiled at me. He sucked my dry.

He got up and I removed his boxers to reveal a 8 inch member. "My turn" I said.

**Sora's PoV Time:1900H**

Roxas gently removed my boxers, revealing my 8 inch member. He smiled when he saw it, and he immediately suck my member. He suck first the head, teasing me. "Roxas...nggg...more...give me more..." and with that Roxas suck my entire member. I was surprised that he can fit it on his mouth. I never imagined Roxas sucking my member, althout I had them once in my dreams. We were brothers the same as were not, we don't have the same blood but I feel that he is my little brother. Roxas member is hard-on again, I then, began to rub it and also stroke it, he moaned, while Roxas suck my member.

"Roxas...nggg...i'm about to... ahhhh..." I exploded to Roxas' mouth and he licked my member, then I moaned his name louder. He said, "Yeah, it tastes like Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Sora.". "Roxas I want you to suck my fingers." I commanded to Roxas, He immediately suck my index and middle finger, without even asking what for.

After he sucked them, I then inserted it to Roxas hole, he flinch because of the pain. 'Roxas I promise it won't hurt anymore, only at first.", He nodded. As I scissor my fingers finding his sweet spot. After few mintes of finding the spot, I hit something that made Roxas moan my name as his body make unexpected movements. I hit it again and he moaned my name again, this time its more louder. It looks like I have found his sweet spot. I inserted my hard again member into his hole and I hit his sweet spot again. And then, I saw his cerulean eyes beg for more pleasure to his sweet spot. I hit it, and hit, and hit making him flinch and moan because of the pleasure it caused. "Sora, ngg...stop...im about to..." and with that he exploded to his chest, more cum than ever before. After he came, I came inside of his hole. He blacked out because of the intense pleasure and the cum. I removed my member and let him sleep for a while. I went to sleep too. Tomorrow is the First Day of School and I want to make Roxas enjoy his last day of summer.

**Time: 2000H**

* * *

**CONTINUATION COMING SOON**


End file.
